


Ramen and Doraemon

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2020 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 7- SenGen Week 2020, Established Relationship, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENKU!!!, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: Once they started dating, Gen has become even more insistent on spending their birthdays together. Their jobs keep them busy. One of them is always on the road for one reason or another. Senku with his science projects and Gen with his magic shows. They have missed several holidays, unable to be together.But not their birthdays. Never their birthdays. They have always found a way to be together for those.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080713
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Ramen and Doraemon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your hard work, Misha, working tirelessly to look over these fics during sengen week. I appreciate it so very much! <3 Thank you!! You're the best!! 
> 
> Day 7 of SenGen Week 2020!! Hell yeah!!! I'm so happy to have managed it. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENKU!! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

_"I'm sorry, Senku-chan. I just won't be able to make it in time."_

Senku swallows his disappointment, gripping the phone tightly. 

"That's fine, Gen. We can celebrate when you get back. It's not a big deal." 

Gen sighs. _"I hate not being there, though."_

"It's fine." He repeats, hoping he'll believe it himself soon if he says it enough times. "You'll be home soon after, right?" 

_"About a week, yeah."_

Senku nods, even though he knows Gen can’t see him. "Besides you know I don't care all that much about celebrating anyway." 

Gen sighs. _"I know. I just like being there with you."_

"So you'll be here when you get back." 

_"You're impossible, Senku-chan."_ Gen groans, laughing lightly. 

Senku smirks. Background noise is heard, a shriek followed by something falling before Gen’s name is faintly called. 

_"Ah. That's my cue. I have to go. I'll be home soon, okay?"_

"Alright. Knock them dead, mentalist." 

A soft chuckle. _"Love you."_

"Love you, too." 

Senku waits for Gen to hang up, holding the phone a second longer before tossing it on his desk. Three computer screens glare back at him, each running various programs Senku needs for work. 

He runs a hand over his face, leaning his head back, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. It's not that he cares about his birthday. Even growing up, Senku didn't like making a big deal out of it. Just him and his dad, sometimes Taiju, going out to eat ramen and a few presents. 

That's not to say he never had any parties. There were times he did want to fully celebrate and his friends were more than happy to oblige. 

Senku isn't interested in having a party this time, though. He just wants Gen home for his birthday. Gen has never missed a birthday since they met, happy to help throw a party or just sit and eat ramen while watching Doraemon. 

Once they started dating, Gen has become even more insistent on spending their birthdays together. Their jobs keep them busy. One of them is always on the road for one reason or another. Senku with his science projects and Gen with his magic shows. They have missed several holidays, unable to be together. 

But not their birthdays. Never their birthdays. They have always found a way to be together for those. 

It’s been a few months since they got to see each other, Gen off in the United States. Senku misses him, was looking forward to seeing him for his birthday. Even though it’ll only be a week later before Gen gets to come home, Senku finds himself incredibly disappointed. 

He shakes off the melancholy, forcing himself to focus back on his work. It was bound to happen at some point. It isn't the end of the world. 

(No one would know if he layed in bed sulking on his birthday, would they?) 

\---

Senku sits at the bar, swirling his drink in hand. 

He’s only slightly buzzed despite his friend's attempt to get him drunk. Most of said friends were currently dancing, or at least that's what Senku assumes the lot of them are trying to do on the dance floor. 

Kohaku is gleefully filming something Senku can’t quite see. Taiju and Chrome are doing a weird type of waltz for some reason, their wives laughing hysterically at them. 

Tsukasa, Hyoga, Nikki, and Francois are their designated drivers for the night, sitting at the table they have claimed, calmly sipping water as they talk amongst themselves. 

Upon learning Gen wouldn't be back in time for his birthday, they wanted to throw him a party. Senku understands they are trying to keep him company, but really he just wants to be alone. He convinced them to combine his birthday with New Year’s Eve and here they are now. 

It isn't bad. He had fun, his friends are all a bunch of dumbasses, singing him happy birthday and plying him with drinks he passed on to other people. He isn't in the mood to drink and is far more entertained watching their antics instead. 

Senku can’t stop the ache, however. He always misses Gen, but this is worse for some reason. A painful reminder that he isn’t there. He downed his drink, making a face before asking for another. 

Ten minutes before midnight, his phone goes off. He sneaks away outside, grinning as he answers.

"Hey." 

_"Senku-chan~"_ Gen sings, voice lightly slurring. _"I didn't miss it, did I?"_

Senku smiles. Gen sounds like he just woke up. He must have set his alarm to call on time. 

"No, there's still a few minutes left." 

_"Good. Are you having fun? You don't sound very drunk."_

He snorts. "Because I'm not. I'm barely buzzed." 

_"Boo!"_

Senku grins wider, just imagining the pout on Gens face, lying in bed. 

_"I was hoping for drunk Senku-chan! He's always fun! And so sweet to me."_

Senku huffs. He's a ridiculous, clingy drunk, not wanting Gen to leave his sight. Naturally, Gen finds it adorable. He still has a recording of Senku drunkenly proclaiming his love, telling Gen everything he likes about him, even more than _science_! 

Senku is horribly embarrassed by it, but Gen refuses to delete it. He catches him sometimes just sitting there, smiling softly, watching it again. The embarrassment is worth it.

"Sorry to disappoint. You get regular Senku tonight." 

Gen gives an exaggeration sigh. _"I suppose regular Senku-chan will do."_

"Bastard." 

Gen giggles, slightly muffled, like his face is pressed against a pillow. _"My parents were married, thank you!"_

"So what are your plans for the night?" He asks. 

_"Apparently, there's a huge party at some directors house. Flynn something. My manager thinks it'll be good for me to go and mingle. He says there'll be several higher ups I can impress and get more shows."_

Senku frowns. He would never discourage Gen from doing something he wants. He never questions Gen’s faithfulness to him. That isn’t who Gen is. But it doesn't stop the thought, in the back of his mind, that eventually Gen will find someone better suited for him. Someone also in the entertainment industry, able to go to the same places as him. 

"That sounds good. Heh. I bet they never would expect to find someone as good as you. You think you could get some auditions? You're still wanting to do some acting, aren't you?" 

_"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know."_

"Gen? What's wrong?" Senku leans against the brick wall, wishing he could see Gen in person. It’s easier for Gen to lie to him on the phone when he wants. 

_"I really don't want to go."_ Gen sighs. _"I'm so tired, Senku-chan. I'd rather be with you, but since I can't, I want to stay in my hotel room, eating ice cream and binge watch something. Then sleep for a week."_

"Then don't go. Tell your manager to fuck off. What is it you tell me all the time? It's great being able to do the work you love, but mental health is more important. Take a break if you need it. Those assholes will be there later. You can wow them anytime." 

Gen laughs brightly. _"I love you._ " 

Senku hums, pleased. Faintly, he can hear people counting down. Taijus voice the loudest amongst them. He silently counts with them. 

"Happy new year, Gen." 

_"Happy new years, Senku-chan!"_ He chirps back, a loud yawn escaping. _"I wanted to stay on the phone longer, but I'm falling back to sleep. Luckily, I have the day off so I can sleep in longer."_

"You're good, mentalist. Go back to sleep. We can talk more later." 

_"Mhm. I'll call you when it's new years here, kay?"_

"Sounds good." 

_"Love yooooouuuuu_ . _"_

"Love you, too." 

There's a muffled thump, a groan, then a curse when the phone cuts off. Senku snickers, wondering if Gen had fallen out of bed or merely dropped his phone. He'll ask later. 

Senku peeks back into the bar, seeing everyone occupied, somehow more drunk than they were before he came outside. He can't wait to hear the story of why Ukyo is now pantsless later. 

Senku sends a quick message to Tsukasa, letting him know he’s walking home so no one will worry when they realize he has disappeared. 

(Hopefully now he can peacefully sulk on his birthday without nosy friends coming by.)

\---

Senku wakes to freshly fallen snow on his birthday. 

And to a barrage of happy birthday texts, plus a voicemail singing happy birthday from his dad. 

He decides he needs coffee before replying, pushing down the hurt at not seeing anything from Gen. It’s very unlike him, but he tries not to worry. Senku knows his schedule is particularly crazy this coming week. His manager pushing in as many programs and meetings as he can before Gen leaves the U.S. 

Once he's had breakfast and a shower, Senku answers the messages, cackling madly at the video Kohaku sends him. Ryusui has no shame, of course, so he's not embarrassed by it, but the mixture of horrified embarrassment on Ukyo’s face is priceless as Ryusui gives him a lap dance. 

Yuzuriha shouting in the background to "take it off" is also hilariously delightful. 

Senku spends two hours on the phone with his dad and Lillian, agreeing to try and work their schedules to spend his birthday with them next year. 

When Gen doesn't call or text by three that afternoon, he calls him, getting no answer. 

He checks Gen’s social media, but frowns, realizing it's been silent the past few days. That’s also unlike Gen. Senku doesn't want to make a big deal out of it, though. Just barely stopping himself from messaging their friends, asking if anyone has heard from Gen. 

He distracts himself in his homemade lab, frustrated when he has to redo several equations. His phone stubbornly stays silent, his calls going straight to voicemail, text left unread. 

Someone would let him know if there had been an accident, right? Gen has him listed as an emergency contact. It shouldn't matter if he’s in a different country. 

Once nighttime hits, Senku's stomach growls, reminding him he hasn't eaten in several hours. With a groan, he tosses his pen on the counter, running a hand through his hair. He's not in the mood for food, debating on the pros and cons of getting up to eat. On one hand, it's the healthy thing to do and it's not like he's getting much work done. On the other hand, he's far too worried to eat much of anything. 

A loud _thunk_ startles him. 

Senku frowns, carefully rising up, peeking down the hall. He doesn't remember leaving the living room light on. A curse echoes down the hall causing his eyes to widen. 

It can’t be. 

Rushing into the living room, Senku freezes, seeing Gen stare at him innocently, half-way out of his jacket, suitcase tipped backwards on the floor. 

Gen tugs the rest of his jacket off, arms flinging wide, as if he's on stage. "Happy birthday, Senku-chan!" 

He laughs, incredulous, stepping forward to pull Gen into a tight hug. Gen squeezes back, burying his face in Senkus neck, sighing happily. 

"What are you doing here?" Senku mumbles into his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I wanted to surprise you." Gen pulls back, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry I got back so late." 

"You're here. That's all that matters." He brushes a piece of hair behind Gen’s ear, enjoying the soft smile he receives. 

"Were you really supposed to stay for an extra week or did you just tell me that?" 

Gen shook his head. "No, that was the plan. But Mike-chan got upset I didn't go to that New Year’s party and decided to make up for the missed opportunities, I needed to stay the rest of the month. I told him I had more important things to do, packed my bags and left." 

Senku snorts a laugh, kissing him softly. "You never answered your phone." 

Gen looks faintly embarrassed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Ah. Ye-ah. I packed in a hurry and accidentally left my charger. My phone is dead." 

"Oh my god. You couldn't find a charging station at the airport?" 

"It was crowded, Senku-chan." Gen whines. "I'm lucky I managed to buy a ticket at all. And I still almost missed your birthday." 

Senku shakes his head, grinning, kissing him again. 

"Mmm." Gen pushes him lightly. "Here! I got you these!" He leans over the chair, picking up a bouquet of dark red carnations and snowdrops, handing them proudly to Senku. Gifting Senku flowers for his birthday had started as a joke, becoming more meaningful overtime. It's the only time Senku really cares to get flowers. 

Senku holds them close, smelling them real quick. "Thank you." 

Gen beams, then blushes as his stomach growls. Senku snickers. 

"Hungry?" 

"A bit?" 

"Go put your stuff up and get changed. I'll make us something. What do you want?" 

Gen grins mischievously, "Ramen and Doraemon?" 

Senku laughs, putting his flowers in a vase, nodding. 

"Ramen and Doraemon sounds perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
